An inkjet image forming method utilizing ink, which can be hardened by an irradiation of an active ray, is remarked as an method to solve the problems of the conventional inkjet from the reasons like that it is not necessary to select the recording material, it is superior in the light resistibility, and it is superior in the working safety because the solvent is not included. Particularly, because drying is not necessary and the hardening time is short, the compatibility with the printer which is printing at a high speed such as a line printer, is high. In order to obtain a high quality image in the inkjet method utilizing above specified ink, it is necessary that the irradiation method is optimized, however, up to now, although, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. S60-132767 or WO 9954415, the basic method for the hardening is disclosed, none of proposals for increasing the quality of the printing, such as the banding, color contamination, resolution, adhesive property, or recording material contraction, is made.
That is, an inkjet image forming method, apparatus and ink which are superior in the banding, cross color and gradation property, and is high quality are strongly desired.